User talk:Matias Arana
__TOC__ Editing Questions Please Hi Matias ~ and anyone else who is able to help. I have only edited one page before and that was something I was positive about. But, I would appreciate your validation of these two before I procede. One comment in "Iknimaya" reads that the Banshee Catcher is snapped around the eyes, temporarily blinding the animal; then following, in the notes, it elaborates that Jake's animal was not blinded like this. If Jake is the only example we have of this in the movie, should his experience be the one in the main article and not the other? The second question I have is in "Ikran Makto" and states that becoming a Ikran Makto is a rite of passage that all Omaticaya Clan members must pass to be accepted as one of the people ~ I was under the impression that only the warriors must pass this test? If you could help, please, I will appreciate it. Thank you ever so kindly and I sincerely hope that life is treating you very well ~ you absolutely deserve it. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My Dear Matias ~ Ahhhh ~ have you missed me? (I thought you would be counting your blessings :-) ') Just teasing you. Thank you for your help with this ~ I will continue in that direction then. PS I really have missed you~ I hope you are ok. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 00:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) My Dear Matias ~ sick for the past couple of days? That's a bummer ~ sorry to hear that. Sometimes you need a chance to just recharge your batteries. Drink lots of fluids, eat chicken soup and gets lots of rest ~ those things work in the United States, do you think they might work in Peru also? I will be sending healing energy in your direction. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) My Dear Matias ~ I see you have been doing a BOATLOAD of editing today. That must mean you didn't make it back to school huh ~ how long are you going to stretch this sickness out ';-) '? My healing energy must be a little rusty, I'll polish it off and give it another try. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 18:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I know any of the other Admins can help but something needs to be updated. In the index to the left in: *'Top Content :*'Featured Articles' It only shows Jake and Pandora. Since then we've obviously had more featured articles. I think they were Neytiri, Toruk, and then Grace in that order. Thanks. [[TECTONIUM]] 23:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I simply removed it. It seems it was from times when the wiki was still young and empty and doesn't have any meaning anymore. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 00:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it looked fine! It matches the category of Top Content and shows newcomers the best the wiki has to offer. [[TECTONIUM]] 17:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yea Me! My Dear Matias ~ wow, thanks so very much for finding this newsworthy item for me ~ I am pretty impressed with myself because you made it sound like a really big deal! Ok, duh, I don't have a clue what it's about?????? Help, please. A very close friend of mine used to say that "Even a blind hog roots up an acorn now and then." LOL Think I might be that hog? You are probably feeling much better now that the weekend is here huh ;-) '''Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Pronounciation?? Just out of curiousity, how do you pronounce your username? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|='i='='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i='='''i=]] 00:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, how can I spell it here? =P Ma (not me) -ti (tee) -as (not ays) Arana and ten. God, I'm useless for this =P I hope this helps you a bit... -- 12:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in but I'd love to learn to use the IPA language system but I think i've been pronouncing your name wrong all along. Is it like one of these:http://www.forvo.com/word/matias/?. I got stuck trying to use the IPA with the stresses. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sort off. it's not Mátias, it's Matías. -- 21:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :My Dear Matias, I couldn't stand NOT to be in on this discussion :-) A while back I asked my Spanish teacher the correct pronunciation of your name so that I would, at least, be saying it right in my own mind. She said I already had "Matias" right; but she did tell me that I was pronouncing "Arana" like it means "spider" and she laughed because she said she didn't think that is how you intended it to be. :OK, serious business now (believe it or not): you never did tell me why I am "famous" ~ because I don't understand what the "Hot Spot" is all about? I have yet to receive a bottle of champagne for being so honored. :Also, I edited the Ikran article again. The first time I changed it from all clan members to all warriors; then I remembered that, when Neytiri was telling Jake about the Ikrans, she said it was something that all hunters must do ~ so I changed it again. Don't know why I am so fascinated with this particular subject. Is school out for the summer yet? Be well Spider. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha thanks for thinking of me at least outside your computer =P Arana is not spider, although is very close. Ara'ñ'''a is spider, and it sounds like Aranhia. ::Well, you're "famous" because your userpage appeared in front of millions of people! Hot Spots are the articles who have more traffic, and they publish it in Wikia's main page. ::Great, keep editing articles! And btw, school is not over until December, you know, the South hemisphere thingy =P I'm freezing! ''Be well Spider, ROFL that actually made me laugh out loud =P Thanks for writing to me. Take care, -- 02:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Good Afternoon My Mentor Matias ~ Thanks for explaining my "famousness" to me ~ I am suitable impressed with myself =P ( < see that, see what you've taught me?). OK, so the only difference between being you (Arana) and being SpiderMan is a little squiggle above the "n"? Hmmmmm ~ you do walk a tightrope don't you. LOL Dang, I was so embarrassed when you mentioned that Southern Hemisphere thingy ~ being a Geography major, it seems as though one of the basic premises of elementary geography somehow got lost in my overcrowded brain. I will wait for a while before I ask you what you are going to do with your time off this "summer". :-) I might try to get up the courage to start my Phoenix gallery today ~ I created the heading and then got scared to go any further. Stay tuned for success stories. Hope you are having an awesome day. Take care and be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heh, that means I've been a good mentor =P Yeah the little squiggle is the only things that differentiates me from spiderman lol! About my "summer", don't worry, not everyonw knows we're freezing in the south while they're enjoying the beach :( What do you mean with a gallery? Something like mine? Or something like this? You know that if you're having any troubles, you can ask me ;) Take care, -- 18:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::OK, Mentor Matias ~ Of course I'm having troubles ~ need you even ask =P First of all, is that your new Spiderman avatar on your User Page? LOL OK, I really AM learning a few things. I checked out both galleries that you suggested and I like the scroll one the best; but the screen size isn't very large. I think I am going to just stick with the spread-out presentation for now. My questions are: (1) I ended up with so many duplicate images in "New Images" and I think you are the one that has to get rid of those, correct? When the image I uploaded didn't show up in the "My Home" review, then I uploaded it again; because if it didn't show up in that review, then it wouldn't upload to my page ~ all I got was a file name. So I would try again. I think I had my file names wrong in my own file, so I have just renamed them. I have a bunch more to upload once I get it right. (2) I would like to have nice tidy borders around the images, is that where I should have indicated a caption in the original upload? Any way to do that now? Other than pulling my hair out for HOURS and HOURS last night (I am practically bald with all of this hair-pulling-out going on), I am feeling a little more comfortable. Should I just scratch what I have done so far and start over fresh and clean??? If you think so, what would be the best way to do that? I am sooooooo very sorry ~ so very very sorry ~ to be this albatross around your neck. You should have never answered my first cry for "HELP" ~ maybe you will know better next time. But, I'm soooooo grateful that you did and I will never, ever cease to be your most humble admirer. Take care and be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :You need help? What a surprise! =P Do you like my spidey? It's a great fan work I found in DeviantART. I deleted the pics that you asked me to delete. Actually you were lucky because I deleted randomly one, and it wasn't ones that you were using in your talk page =P And what do you mean with the nice tidy borders? And just to make it clear, you want the Jake Sully gallery-like right? *Sighs* You're right, I should never answered your first post a month ago... LOL Just kidding, I'm so happy to be able to help you with this hard work (in which I never had guidance :( ), it's a pleasure! Take care, -- 22:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Fella, you sure are getting sassy in your old age =D Whine, whine, whine "hard work for which you never had guidance" whine, whine, whine. I'll bet your were born with a computer mouse in your hand and did your teething on the keyboard. You probably didn't have to learn any computer-speak, you just soaked it all in through osmosis. Whew, I can get just downright mean can't I? LOL Yes, your Spidey IS cute, especially appropriate now that we know he is your true alter-ego! Thank you so much for deleting my frustrations ~ are you really the only one who can do that? Sorry about that! The tidy little frames that I like are the ones that Nick has placed around his artwork ~ and I think those are for captions. Is there any way that I can somehow go back and add those to the pics I already have posted or do I need to delete everything and start over. Hey, this phoenix gallery was YOUR idea ~ and I will never let you forget that. HeHeHe! Matias, you really are special and I know that you know how much I appreciate you. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, that was funny to read! I'm not the only one that can delete them, other admins can, so bug them instead of me =P Just kidding. You don't have to delete everything! Hehe, you just need to add a little code, but as that will cause only more trouble... =P I added them for you. I hope that's what you wanted. Send me a message again if you want to change something or if you have a question. -- 01:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: :: You have no idea that I am physically hopping up and down right this moment and dancing around the room because I am so excited ~ yippeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! What you did for me is PERFECTION! Exactly what I was hoping for! Actually, it turned out even better than I had hoped. And I will follow your trail in the code so I can do the same thing tooooooooo. And, yes, you do know that there will be more questions =P. Bug the other Admins? You know you'd miss me. Spidey, you are the BEST. Thank you so very much. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Lol your welcome! And please don't ask the other admins, I would really miss you ;) Again, it is a pleasure to help you. -- 02:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :WhooHoo My Dear Matias ~ WE (you and I) have a phoenix art gallery up and running ~ are we good or what???? I am very excited ~ the colors are rich and bright and brilliant. I never did ask what kind of phoenix research you were doing when you came across "our" images? None of my business, I know, but that won't keep me from asking. =P Spidey, I hope you are keeping toasty warm in that southern hemispere thingy type of climate. You should come to Texas, we will make sure you stay warm in June. LOL R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 00:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay, our gallery! I found the pics while I was doing a science research about birds. I know a phoenix isn't real, but I still think they're cool =P Actually, I think I'll go to Texas next year to my aunt's house in July :) Take care, -- 12:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::"A phoenix isn't real"???????? Huh?????? Next you will be telling me there aren't dragons or fairies or trolls that live under bridges!!!!!! Texas in July???????? You'll be sorrrrrrrrrrry =( . My Mentor Matias ~ how do you separate messages on talk pages? Mine run together and yours are always neat and tidy ~ some Spidey advice please? Take care of you. Ok? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 12:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, that was a typo, I meant I know that a phoenix '''is' real'', sorry about that =P Why will I be sorry? Because of the temperature? And what do you mean by sepparating massages on talk pages? If you clarify that then I'll give you the spidey-advice =P Take care, -- 20:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are the only person who can make me actually stop dead in my tracks and laugh out loud =D ~ I love it. You have such a great sense of humor ~ but I know you must hear that all the time. OK, Texas in July (depending on where you are, 90's-100's F, unrelentingly sunny and dry) as opposed to Lima in July (59-65 F, overcast, fog and mist). OK, I think I see your point ~ as much as I hate the heat, your overcast would do me in. See you next July. The Spidey advice I respectfully petition for is (1) how do you makes empty spaces between the messages and (2) how do you make a message indent from the one before? Please? Thank you, thank you. I have a surprise for you tomorrow XD. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yay, I make people laugh :D I've been in Houston a couple of times before, so I know how the climate is, but only in winter (actually, the last time I went was 2004-2005 three months to study there for a while, and it was the first time it snowed in like 20 years, so I was kinda lucky =P). Ok, here is my spidey advice: to make spaces between the messages is adding :s before what you write. As more :s you add, the more space you will make. That's what you meant, right? Well, as I had completely no idea of what indent meant, I searched for its meaning and I got destroy, bloody, macabre... I guess that's not its real meaning =P Oh wait, I got it, spaces from the margins? I think that was the previous question, so now I'm confused... What did you mean with the first question then? I love surprises :D -- 01:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Spidey, we will see what this :s will do and then I will find out which question you were kind enough to inadvertently answer =P. By spaces between messages, I meant a message separated by spaces from the one above. I'm not actually sure how else to say that. OMG, what source did you use to look up "indent"? The Zombie Handbook? Just teasing. Indent, in my dictionary (The Human Handbook), says to "push in, to form a dent or impression". In this wiki format, it is used to push your text in to fall below and to the right of the text above. You brought snow to Houston????? Did they make you leave? I lived there for several years and we had hurricanes all the time but it didn't dare snow. Please don't get your hopes up about your surprise being something really neat = ( You may hate it. I didn't promise it would be a good surprise. Ok, sleep well on those words =) R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :For an space, just click Enter, duh! I did like the surprise, a lot! But as far as I know, I created the wiki on July 20th, not June... history confirms it. What made you think it was June instead of July? Heh, still it's great, thanks ;) I really appreciate it! You are such a great person. Take care, -- 03:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::There you go, getting sassy again ~ this younger generation ~ what are we going to do with them =P. I DO click "enter" and put lots of spaces between the previous post, but when I "save" it places it directly underneath. DUH yourself! LOL Danngit, I don't even care anymore ~ I have moved on to bigger and better things like cleaning up after some outrageous birthday party. Spidey, considering the source of the birthday blog, it didn't turn out too badly ~ you think? XD Ok, a word in my defense ~ if you will please go to my Talk Page, to the section "I'm Back", scroll to the 4th post down dated May 17, and look in the middle of your message ~ tah-dah. Redemption for Linda! When you originally wrote that, I made a note with the intent of creating a blog for you on June 20th. The most amazing part is that I kept it a secret for so long! Yea me! I'm glad that Faern put little winking icons by his comments or else I would have gotten my feelings hurt =( . Ok, so what plans do we have for the real birthday of the wiki ~ want me to be in charge? Just teasing =] Take care of you (and the rest of us when you have time). Peace to you my funny Spidey friend. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, so you click Enter and you leave many :, right? Then what is wrong????? *sighs* I will go to Texas now and tell you what are you doing wrong =P I told you that the birthday was June 20th?... Whooooooops! My bad =P Sorry about that, it was still great :D Faern always put the winking icons, but is Faern, so don't worry =P I actually don't have plans for the wiki, but Wikia is doing a contest to feature a wiki in the main page, so if we have a chance, we would be featured in our birthday :) If you want you can comment there telling why our wiki is great, I would really appreciate that :) Sooo... back to homeworks. Take care, -- 22:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'll pick you up at the airport ~ then we can get all of my questions answered at once =P I have composed a nomination for the contest; but the only question I have is, how many users do we have? I only have one word left out of the 250, so I am not sure I can work it in =). Spidey, I have really had fun at your June 20th birthday party ~ what a great, fun, group of people ~ I am truly so happy to "know" everyone. Take care. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I already nominated the wiki, you can find somewhere there... among the other 500 comments =P You just need to say why the James Cameron's Avatar Wiki is great, talk about how friendly are the users, how it is helpful to get info about avatar, etc. We have around 800 users, how many active? No idea... I had so much fun as well! Thnaks, thanks, thanks! Now I'm thanking you ;) I'm also blessed to be part of such an extraordinary community :D Take care, -- 00:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I read your nomination yesterday ~ very well done, very factual and very intelligent, especially compared to all of the others. Yea Spidey! I finished my nomination this afternoon (249 words), and was just curious how many users we had before I actually posted it. I will do that this evening. Never forget how awesome you are, ok? Take care of our Spidey Man. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 01:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I just wanted to point out the best of the wiki (for me, it's the community). 249 words, huh? The maximum words is 250 =P If you haven't posted it yet, remember to call it the James Camerons Avatar wiki, or they will consider us as the chinese cartoon =P Thanks for calling me awesome, you're an extraordinary person as well ;) Take care, -- 02:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoo Hoo ~ this girl has done her thing! If you are still awake, check it out. If you don't like it, please don't tell me, ok? And I actually did remember the James Cameron's Avatar Wiki thingy. Ended up with 250 words because I stuck in the 800 for Users. Hey, I like the nice things we say about each other. Let's keep it up ok? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) XD Peace to our Spidey. Another Question Samsonius's talk page says that he can "Na'vitize" people if they give him a picture. Do you think that this could be mentioned on the "Welcome" template that welcomes users to the wiki? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 01:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :May I suggest that the perfect place for this would be the Community Corner. I believe it can only be edited by admins; if it is, one can leave a suggestion here. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that the right place would be the community corner. We could also add that you make signatures (if you're still doing them). If you agree, I'll add it right away ;) -- 12:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yes, of course. I still love making sigs, but no one wants them anymore. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 13:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Draginfli, could you please first ask Samsonius if he is ok with advertizing his work in the Community Corner? Thanks! -- 23:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::He says he's fine with it. Actually, he says it's an honor. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 15:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, I have added it to the Community Corner ;) -- 01:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Weekly featured quote G'day Matias, I was on the main page and I noticed that the weekly featured quote is incorrect. It reads: "Jake...I'm with her...she's real", but if I remember correctly it's actually "I'm with her Jake...she's real." I couldn't find any way to edit it (I'm pitifully bad with computers...), so I was wondering if you could please change it. Thanks, Ozzyjalo94 09:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll change it right now. -- 12:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If you find another quote discrepancy you could probably use the quote discussion page (note that no one has actually written on the page (so it really doesn't exist yet)). --IWantheUltimateChange 12:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Concept Art Gallery Hei, just a question, what would you think about Concept art Gallery, with pictures of early Na'vi designs. --KillerZ 17:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) File:Avatarconcept1.jpg File:Avatarconcept2.jpg File:Avatarconcept3.jpg File:Avatarconcept4.jpg :Only if you can name a source for every single picture. Otherwise, it could just be fan art or from something totally different. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi You may of noticed my admin Reqeust and to prove im good most of your admins have not got your template , info box navi i have check it out see my comitment :I'm sorry, but you're not eligible to be an admin. You have to make a lot of significant edits to the wiki, stay in the IRC and be experienced with in the wiki. I recommend you to keep editing and imrpove your work. Cheers, -- 01:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) community corner G'day Matias (again), sorry to bother you (again), but in the Community Corner it says that Draginfli makes "costume signatures". lol, do sigs have clothes now? Ozzyjalo94 09:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe sorry about that, it has been changed. -- 01:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm Trikster87, i appear and create many wikis and ill join this one. I really love Avatar! I do hope to be an admin but if i do any major edits, please email me and tell me what you think of them! --Trikster87 20:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Trikster, thanks for consider joining this wiki, it would be great to have you around! You are right, to become an admin you have to make many significant edits, but it seems that you have done only 1, so that wouldn't count... Please keep editing and we'll see. -- 20:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Munincipal Creamatorium Why did'nt you put something on my talk page to tell me that u used my picture of the Cremation oven? At least inform me. Yes, I'm mad about this. --Jetfire606 20:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Every file you upload to this wiki is assumed to be licensed under the CC-by-SA if not denoted otherwise and may be used without anyone's consent. If you don't agree on this, you should not upload your images here. You may also refer to Wikia:Licensing for details. It is linked on the bottom of every page on Wikia. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, what Faern said is right, I don't have to tell the user that uploaded an image if I can use it, then it would be almost impossible to use pictures. And, what's the problem of using your pic, anyways? -- 22:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) "o" or "ou" G'day Matias, I have a question about the spelling preferences on wikis. Being Australian, I spell, for example, armour the British way, with an "ou", but when I type it this way the red line telling me it is incorrect appears. My question is: is there any preference when it comes to American English and British English on this wiki? If so, which one is preferred? (I'm a bit pedantic, and this question has been bugging me for a while) Ozzyjalo94 09:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :It pains me to say it but yes its American English. i.e. armor instead of Armour. This is probably because most of the internet is dominated by American spellings. Apparently it all comes down to the Americans wanting to get back at the British so they changed quite a few words from the technically 'right' form to their one. Hope this answers your question (sorry, couldn't resist answering it Matias). :( --IWantheUltimateChange 11:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with UC, but my favorite (favourite =P) way to spell it is "armour." I still use "armor," though. =S [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='i=''']] 15:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks UC, it is a shame isn't it... Cool sig, Draginfli. Ozzyjalo94 02:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Clearing What I meant was that the word skxwang means moron so why would you call that your username. I think that I'll just stay off the wiki for a couple of months to avoid misunderstandings and stuff. And just browse pages. That sounds good enough to me --Jetfire606 02:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) reporting for duty Het Matias, I was told you need me for something? Also I support the idea of sam being a rollback. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 19:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC)